PRINCESS BELLA
by chocoholic96
Summary: edward left. Now bella is the princess and the cullens are coming to italy! DRAMA!
1. news

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 1 **

**News **

**This is my first Fanfic so please tell me what you think!**

**Bella pov**

Its been 6 years since Edward left. I wasn't sad anymore I didn't care. I had got my wish I was now a vampire, but not just any vampire. I am Isabella Marie princess of vampires. I now live in Italy, volterra with my new family the volturi. I had come here after I was turned.

A couple of months after the Cullens left, Victoria came looking for me along with two newborns, riley and someone. Anyway I was then under the wolf packs protection but they came too late, she had already bitten me. Jacob had stopped the pack from killing me and so they left me to change, I do still visit him from time to time and he visits me. The pack killed Victoria and 2 days later I found the two newborns and killed them. Then I ran here after remembering what Edward had told me about them.

They asked for me to join their coven and I accepted. After he realised my powers Aro asked me to be their princess . My powers are really cool along with my shield, I have telekinesis and I'm a transporter, meaning I can jump to any place in the world that I have ever seen. I just about look the same, but my hair is longer and I'm somehow taller.

I chose to be a veggie vamp so my eyes are a beautiful golden topaz. I got most of my new family to change to my animal blood diet, I had made friends with most of them, especially Jane, Alec, ,Demetri and Felix.

Me and Demetri were coming back from a two day hunting trip, when I heard the news. As I entered the throne room everyone turned to look at me.

"Princess" they said in unison bowing.

"Aro ,Caius ,Marcus" I replied bowing my head. "everyone" I said bowing to the rest of my lovely family, who bowed back in response.

"Princess we have some news for you" Aro stared, I looked at him to continue, a worried look spread across his face. "we will be having some visitors staying with us" he said. "The cullens" he finished looking at me. I just stared in shock.

"What?" I said so many emotions running through me.

" They will be here soon if you wanted to change" he said.

I looked down I was wearing my blue skinny jeans, cookie monster t-shirt and purple pumps, with my favourite mini leather jacket.

"What!" I yelled this time.

" Now, calm down Bella" Aro cautioned me .

"How could you? You know how I feel about them!" I shouted, glaring at him.

" I did nothing Carlisle asked to stay for a while" he said putting his hands in front of him.

" And you said YES!" I screamed, a wave of pure anger coursed through me.

" Calm down!" Aro said backing away, as was everyone else in the room. He knew my emotions could sometimes control my powers. I glared at the floor.

"Princess?" Aro asked quietly. Anger went through me again. That's when I heard the only window in the room shatter into pieces, scattering across the floor.

"Princess!" Aro yelled, I snapped out of it retaking control and stared at him.

"I'm not sorry" I said simply turning to leave, as people rushed to the now broken window to clean up my work. Aro never toke his eyes of me.

Before I reached the door I transported myself to my bedroom. Sitting down on my bed quietly. I walked over to my walk-in wardrobe. I changed into my light blue knee length dress and dark blue hooded cloak. Accessorised with a silver diamond jewellery set, white stilettos and my mini pink jewelled crown. I put on my hood, letting my long brown curls snake down my shoulders, still showing my crown.

There was a sudden knock on my door. "yeah" I yelled looking in the full length mirror.

The door opened and Jane came dancing in to the room, to my side. "Bella, our visitors are here" she said frowning, she didn't like the cullens much either.

" Oh ok!" I said. I threw my shield over everyone's minds, except Edwards of course, Not wanting my secret to be given away just yet.

" Wow you look fantastic" she said looking at my outfit.

" Why thank you" I laughed, doing a twirl.

" Shall we go Princess?"she asked grinning.

" We shall" I answered, grabbing her hand and running out the door. I transported us, so we stood before the throne room.

" Are you ready" Jane whispered. I nodded.

" The Princess of Volturi" I heard Demetri and Felix announce. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

**Please review! **


	2. princess?

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 2**

**Princess?**

**Please review!**

**Edward pov**

We were on our way to Italy, visiting the Volturi. Carlisle thought it would take my mind of things, really it did the opposite. The last time I thought of the Volturi was when I told Bella about them, about going to them if I was to late in saving her from James.

As we entered the throne room, Aro greeted us, smiling. "Hello friends" he said.

"Aro" Carlisle grinned going forward to hug him.

"Carlisle" Caius and Marcus said entering the room, along with other people.

"Hello Caius, Marcus" Carlisle replied.

"Cullens" Marcus said. We nodded in response.

"So I hear you have a new princess where is she?" Carlisle asked Aro.

"The princess will be joining us soon" He smiled. At that point everyone's thoughts around me stooped. It was like something was shielding them.

"Everyone we present to you the princess of Volturi" the two men at the door announced. We all turned in time to see the doors open, and a beautiful figure hidden in a dark blue cloak, walk through. As she walked gracefully to Aro without looking at us once. She was followed in by a young girl dressed in black.

"Princess" everyone said as they bowed to her.

"Everyone" she bowed her head, a lovely smile on her face. Her voice sounded like ringing bells in my ears.

"Princess" Aro said bowing.

"Aro" she said.

She looked hesitate to look at us. The girl she entered with walked to her side. "Cullens" princess said annoyed, the smile disappeared.

"Princess" Carlisle replied, confused by her sudden change in mood. She smiled somehow smugly as we bowed to her.

"So where will we be staying?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes, you will be staying in the west wing down the hall from the princess's bedroom" he said a worried smile on his face.

"What?" she shouted. Looking at him like he was crazy.

"No! No no" she yelled looking away.

"Yes princess!" he replied raising his voice.

"No, that's it I'm leaving now!" she shouted, walking to the door followed by the girl next to her.

"Princess" he yelled after her. She carried on for the door.

"Bye" she said back.

"Isabella stop" he shouted. Wait WHAT! A gasp slipped through my teeth, as with my family's.

She turned slowly eyes wide, staring at Aro then at us.

"Bella?" I whispered staring into her golden eyes.

**That was the chapter, hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! The next chapter will be the same but in Bella pov, with more of course! I have many ideas for the story. Please review!**


	3. its princess to you!

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 3**

**Please review! **

**I know its been ages since I updated. There is one use of the word crap but that's not bad.**

**Bella pov**

As the throne room doors opened, I took a deep breath. I walked in quickly and as gracefully as I could, to Aro with out looking at are visitors. Jane followed me in, running to Alecs side. "Princess" everyone but the cullens said in unison bowing.

"Everyone" I smiled. Nodding my head.

"Princess" Aro said bowing.

"Aro"

I was hesitate to look at them, at the family I once had. Jane skipped to my side. "Cullens" I said turning to face them, not able to hide the obvious annoyance in my voice. "Princess" Carlisle replied confused sounding confused. As the Cullens bowed to me I couldn't help but smile.

"So were will we be staying?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes, you will be staying in the west wing down the hall from the princesses bedroom" he said a worried smile on his face.

"What?" I shouted.

"NO! No no" I yelled looking away.

"Yes, princess!" Aro replied raising his voice.

"That's it I'm leaving now!" I shouted walking to the door followed by Jane.

"Princess" Aro yelled at me. I just carried on walking.

"Bye" I said over my shoulder about to transport.

"Isabella stop" he shouted.

Crap! I heard a flood of gasp. I turned slowly ,staring at Aro then at the Cullens.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

I stood shocked. I didn't speak I didn't know what to say. My hands reached up and lifted away my hood letting my brown curls fall to my sides. Emotions ran across his face, leaving pain. There were more gasps.

I didn't like the long silence that followed. Of course it was Alice who broke it.

"Oh Bella, your so beautiful! I'm so happy to see you!" she yelled in her high pitched voice running towards me arms wide to hug me. I was just about to stop her when she stopped in her tracks. She let out a scream as she crumpled to the floor in pain. Jane was staring at her smiling in all the shock I hadn't realised that I had let my shield go down.

I was about to put it back up, I felt pain myself watching her on the floor.

"Jane!" Aro yelled at her.

"Fine" she whispered frustrated, looking away.

Jasper came forward to help Alice. As he helped her up, I put my shield back up.

I looked back at Edward who had been watching the whole thing in shock. His eyes stared back at me.

He started walking forward slowly. I stared at him like he was insane.

"How?" he asked, things were back to me.

I didn't say anything.

"Who?" he asked his voice angry.

"The vampire who created me is no longer with us thanks to a pack of wolves I know" I smiled.

This shocked him. "Who?" he asked again.

"Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry" I said smiling.

He frowned. "your creator?" he asked, knowing I was trying to annoy him.

"you've met my creator before" I said. "Victoria" I said.

There was another lot of gasps. It was annoying me now.

"Victoria" he said surprised.

"Yes, she was trying to kill me when she was interrupted"

"why was she trying to kill you?" he nearly shouted.

"You killed her James to save me" I said watching his face. "And so she thought it would be more fair to kill me than you what did she call it" " ' A mate for a mate' " I said angry.

"Edward even from far away you are a pain in the ASS!" I said. Jane started laughing along with the rest of the guard.

I smiled at Jane.

"Princess I think its time you showed are visitors to their rooms" Aro said.

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine" I said "Follow me" I turned quickly for the door. They followed me out as did Jane running to catch up with me.

"You ok princess?" she asked me as she caught up and linked arms.

"Fine" I said. We ran to the west wing.

I turned around on my heels to face the Cullens. We were now down the hall from my room.

There was about 6 rooms in the hall including mine and Jacobs for when he stayed over.

"Esme and Carlisle" I said pointing to the first room on the left. "Alice and jasper" "Rosalie and Emmett" I pointed to their rooms and they nodded.

"Edward" I said turning to him and pointing to the room. His room was the one next to mine but it had more space between it because of the size of my room.

"That's Jacobs room" I said "That's my room at the end" i pointed down the hall.

"The mutt stays here!" Rosalie nearly shouted.

"Yes _Jacob_ stays here!" I yelled.

Jane turned to me. "Bella I should go" she said before leaving down the hall.

I went to leave myself. "Bella wait we need to talk" Edward stepped forward.

I didn't say anything I just carried on walking.

"Bella!" he called running after me.

"its Princess to you" I said turning to face him. I looked to see that the rest of the Cullens hadn't moved and were staring at us.

I bowed to them before turning back to my room and teleporting myself inside.

**Please review and if you have any ideas!**


	4. powers

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 4**

**Please review! **

**Bella pov **

I stood there staring at the floor. I walked over to the sofa in front of my TV. Sighing heavily I turned around and fell back on to the comfy cushions. I laid there for a few seconds, I could still hear them outside my door.

"Edward I think we should leave it a little while before we talk to her" Carlisle said.

"I need to talk to her" Edward answered.

"we know" Esme said.

"Fine" he gave up walking away from the door and down the hall to his room.

I reached for the remote. Turning it on and flicking through the channels. I didn't really know what to watch, so I just went to my favourite channels.

I was watching misfits when I heard movement outside my door. I turned the sound up louder.

"I think it's been long enough, we can talk now" I heard Edward say. He sounded nervous, he should be.

There was a knock on my door.

"What!" I shouted, irritated.

"Bella can we talk to you" Carlisle said through the door.

"No" I said turning the sound up louder.

"Please Bella we need to talk" Esme said.

"Fine" I said.

"Bella can you open the door please" Edward said.

I sighed but opened it. They walked in and sat down. There were not enough places to sit so Alice and jasper had to sit on the floor.

"What?" I said staring at the TV, it was my favourite episode of misfits.

"We wanted to know what happened" Alice said beaming at me.

"What happened is your older brother left and a couple months later I became a vampire" I said not trying to hide the anger in my voice.

I looked at Edward, the same pained look on his face.

"We mean with Victoria" Carlisle said.

"You mean how I became a vampire" I asked.

"Laurent came looking for me a couple months after you left as a favour to Victoria to see if I was still under your protection. He was hungry at the time and was going to kill me himself when he was interrupted. The wolves killed him. After that I was under their protection. But one day I was on my own on the beach. Victoria found me she had to other newborns with her, she was going to kill me, when the werewolves found us. The newborns ran away and Victoria was killed. But she had already bitten me." I said they were all staring at me wide eyed.

"Jacob wouldn't let the pack kill me so they left me to change. Two days later I found and killed the newborns and ran here. they asked me to join their coven."

"They made you their princess?" Carlisle asked.

"They made me their princess when they realised my powers" I answered.

"Powers?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"What are your powers?" Emmett asked.

"I have three powers" I said smiling at him.

I looked a way to see that Edward was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked glaring at him.

"I still can't read your mind" he said.

I smiled.

"I thought I would be able to if you were changed, if your mind was more like mine"

My smile grew.

"Is that one of your many powers" he asked.

I nodded.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Where's your wardrobe?" Alice asked. I looked away from Edward to see her up on her feet looking around my room.

I pointed to the arched doors near my bed. I had designed the room myself. My walk-wardrobe had beautiful arched doors with craved flower patterns. She ran over to it and swung the doors open. Her mouth dropped. As the lights turned on to show the complete wardrobe, it was bigger than my bedroom.

"O my GOODNESS!" she screamed. She was about to step inside when , I shut the doors closed.

"Sorry no annoying pixies allowed!" I said walking up to her and standing in her way.

She frowned but walked back over to Jasper and sat down.

I followed sitting down on the sofa.

There was another knock at the door.

"What?" I shouted.

"Princess can I come in" I Jane said.

She opened the door and danced to my side. She turned to the Cullen's and nodded.

"Princess it's time for your training" she said.

Aro liked to train my powers, so I could learn to control them better.

"Ok let's go!" I jumped up and followed her out.

I heard the Cullen get up and follow me out.

"Training?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, the Princess has to train her powers" Jane said turning to me and rolling her eyes.

I laughed smiling at her.

"Aro likes me to train to control my powers" I said turning around to face Emmett.

"What are your powers?" Emmett asked again. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Your see!" I answered winking. I turned around.

**Please review! I know it's been ages. **


	5. training

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 5**

**Review please!**

I turned around to face the doors opening them and walking through to the courtyard. Aro and the rest of the guard were waiting for us.

"Princess" Aro said bowing, the guard bowed with him.

"Aro" I looked around to nod at everyone else. "Everyone"

Aro looked round me and Jane to see the Cullen's.

"We`re here to watch!" Emmett said smiling.

Aro motioned towards the benches. "If you are watching would you like to sit down"

"So Aro what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I thought we would start with your shield" he said. "How many people you can shield over a distance "

"Ok but how many are we up to 20, 25" I asked walking over to Jane.

"30" he smiled.

"Jane" I said. She smiled stepping forward, she always liked to be the one I shield from, though the guard didn't.

"No, I think we should change things" Aro said. "Edward can you come here"

I stared at him shocked.

Edward smiled nervously, hopping of the bench and running to my side. I grimaced.

"Ok, let's get started." Aro said.

The guard got in there places spread out in the courtyard, I had never been able to get to the ones farthest away, without the shield springing back on me. Demetri and Santatiago took their place at the back.

"What do I do?" Edward asked turning to me.

I sighed.

"Tell me when you can't read their minds" I answered.

He looked at me confused. Aro walked over to Edward.

"I'll tell you when he can't read their minds" he said placing his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Ok" I said. I casting my shield over the first person, then the next. Edward looked at me confused again.

"Afton, Felix" Aro called. As their name was called they put their hand up, showing how far my shield went. The Cullens gasped.

"Why can't I read their minds" Edward asked.

"It's one of the Princesses powers" Aro said smiling at me. "She can shield people's minds as well as her own".

I smiled. Still casting my shield over their minds, while spreading it further.

"So you can shield anyone's mind" Emmett said.

"Yes, except the person your shielding from" I answered.

"Jane, Alec" Aro called. My shield was started to strain as I reached Heidi and Corin, behind her. It was just a few feet to Demetri. I was determined to reach them at the back, even though my shield was really straining against the distance.

"Heidi, Corin" Aro called, they raised their hands.

Aro knew I had never gotten further than this. I carried on.

The shield slowly made its way towards Demetri, everyone was staring at me. As I closed they distance a smile grew on my face. "Demetri" Aro called, he raised his hand, smiling with me. I still wanted to get to Santiago, inch by inch it made its way towards him, until I felt the flame of his mind under my shield.

"Santiago" Aro called, a proud smile on his face. "Well done princess a new record".

Everyone started clapping, except the Cullen's. Who were sat still on the bench, looking at me. Edward turned to me, shocked.

"Wow!" is all he could say. "That's some power, and you say you have two more"

I nodded.

"Princess" Aro said. "Would you like to carry on training or do you want to pick up tomorrow?"

"I think I can still do some training" I said.

"Ok" Aro answered. he motioned for me to pick a object in the courtyard.

I turned to Cullens, I concentrated on the bench they were sitting on. As it started to lift of the floor, there were a couple screams.

I laughed, lowering it back to the floor. They slid off it and stood up. I lifted the bench back of the floor, they stared at me.

"You have telekinesis?" Jasper said. I nodded. "Interesting" he stared at the bench, as I moved higher.

"Telekinesis is the Princesses second power"

"What is the princesses third power?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, well she's a jumper" Aro answered, Carlisle looked at him confused. "she can jump to any place in the world she has ever seen, even if it's just in a picture" Aro explained.

"We don't put that power into training, she mastered it. And there isn't any real way to train it. She also is able to take people or things with her when she transports, it's a very useful power".

I was concentrating on the bench with I heard a person, walk to my side.

"Princess there's a visitor for you" I heard them say.

I turned quickly, to face her. Hearing the bench crash to the ground. A flood of gasps went through the guard.

"Jakes here?" I asked, already excited. She nodded.

"Princess?" Aro called in the distance. "What is it?"

I turned to face him, a huge smile on my face. "Jakes here!" I answered. then I turned to the Cullens, This was going to be interesting. Aro frowned, he didn't like me being friends with a werewolf, the enemy of the vampire. But he put up with Jacob because he made me happy.

I could hear Jacobs steps as he walked down the hall, to the courtyard. I turned back to the entrance. He walked through a couple of seconds later. When he saw me he smiled, the smile that I loved to see him wear.

"Bells!" he yelled, running forward and picking me up into one of his bear hug. He twirled me around , I could tell he had caught sight of the Cullens when he stopped and put me down.

"What are they doing here?" he asked me.

"Their staying here for awhile" I answered. "Aro let them stay".

"After all they have done to you" he said raising his voice.

"Excuse me who do you think you are to talk about my family like that!" Edward shouted, walking forward in front of Jacob.

"Who do I think I am, I'm the one who had to clean up what you left behind!" he shouted. "But you obviously you didn't care about what you did to Bella did you, you just left!"

A pained looked flashed across Edwards face. It changed to leave the same expression, as the day he left. "I thought I was the best thing for her, to keep her from my kind" he yelled, try to overshadow him but he was a head shorter than Jacob.

"Really, how did that work out for you!" Jacob shouted leaning over him.

"I thought"

"You thought I know I'll let her go, leave her unprotected"

"It's not my fault I didn't know about Victoria!"

How was Edward able to defend himself.

"It's not your fault! It's not your fault!" Jacob shoved him backwards.

"You're the one who left her, you and your family!" Jacob shouted nodding towards the Cullens. "You lot of parasites ruined her life!" he yelled.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

"Why? It's the truth!"

Edward stepped forward. I ran to put myself between them.

"It's not their fault either!" Edward said. I backed into Jacob.

"Bella get out the way" Edward yelled.

"No!" I yelled back. Who was he to tell me what to do?

"Please Bella get out the way!"

"I said NO!" anger rushed through me. "You can't tell me what to do!" I shouted.

"Bella please just get out the way" he said.

"No" I said walking forward.

I concentrated the anger I felt, Edward was suddenly pulled backwards through the air. He flew in the direction of the brick wall. He hit it at full speed, with a satisfying pounding sound. His body denting the wall around him, as cracks snaked their way in every direction. There were gasps all around, as he slid down slumping into a ball at the foot of the wall.

"Nice one Bells" Jacob whispered in my ear. I smiled. The Cullens turned to stare at me. Alice and Emmett ran over to Edward grabbing his arms and helping him up.

"Princess" Aro said.

"I think trainings over for the day" I said.

Grabbing Jacobs hand, and transporting to my room.

**Please review! I know it's been ages. **


	6. hunting

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 6**

**Review please!**

I laid there on my sofa for ages. Face down in a pillow. He left me I kept repeating to myself. He broke my heart and left.

Remembering that afternoon that ruined my life. The words he said echoed around my head, as I remembered. Walking with him into the wood next to Charlie's house.

"_Bella, we're leaving"_ I thought he meant me and him, he explained about Carlisle's appearance.

"_when you say we" _

"_I mean my family and myself" _

"_Okay, I'll come with you_"

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going...it's not the right place for you"_

"_Where you are is the right place for me" _

"_I'm no good for you, Bella"_

I knew if I could cry, I would be. He left me that day in the woods, he left me broken, he left me bleeding.

"_Bella I don't want you to come with me"_ he said slowly.

"_You...don't...want me?" _

"_No"_ he said coldly. I looked into his eyes, trying to find a contradiction to the word he spoke.

I pleaded to him to stay, but he gave no resolve. I gave up, I gave up on the promise he had broken.

He made me promise to never do anything reckless, for Charlie. And in return promise it would be like he had never existed.

I was laying there, when there was a knock on the door. I lazily raised my head, to stare at the door.

"What?" I said.

"Princess can I come in please?" Aro replied.

"Fine" I replied ,settling my head back into the pillow.

I heard him open the door, and walk in.

"What Aro?"

"I wanted to ask you if you will take the Cullens hunting?" he asked.

I sighed, sitting up.

"I thought you could transport them to where you went with Demetri"

"When?"

"Now would be best" he answered.

"Fine where are they?" I asked.

Aro motioned to the door. I turned to see they staring at me.

"Ok lets go"

I looked down at what I was wearing a dress wasn't the best for hunting. I walked over to my wardrobe. Opening the doors and walking in.

I came out a few minutes later wearing my skinny jeans, top and pink converse with my mini leather jacket.

I walked up to them, and held out my hand. They stared at me. Before each putting their hand on mine.

"Where are we going?"

"Your see" I answered.

I transported us to where me and Demetri always hunted. It was the hills on the borders of Volterra.

They looked around.

"Ok let's hunt" I said.

Emmett and Rosalie darted of in the direction of the woods. Alice and jasper followed.

I was about to go myself when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Edward staring at me.

"Bella I need to talk to you"

"Edward don't" I said.

"Please Bella"

"Fine what!"

"You and Jacob" he looked away.

"You and Jacob are you a thing?" he looked back at me.

"Do you mean are we going out?"

"Yes"

"No were not" I laughed.

"Not since I was a vampire"

"What?" he asked.

"We went out a couple months after you left, but when I was bitten we broke up"

"He now has a girlfriend Vanessa"

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah"

"anything else or can I go hunt" I asked.

"no that's all"

I turned to run, when I felt him catch my arm again.

I looked at him. He looked down.

"Bella I want to apologise"

I looked at him waiting.

"when I left you that day in the woods I though I was doing what was best for you" he stared into my eyes,

"I didn't think I was putting you in danger"

"I know" I said.

"Bella" he looked at me apologetically. "I know you can never forgive me for what I did, put please don't be mad with my family it's not their fault"

As he spoke I looked off in the direction, they had ran. I smiled.

"I don't blame them Edward" I turned back to him.

"I forgive you for not knowing the danger, but I don't forgive for leaving in the first place"

He looked down.

"Is that all you wanted or can I go hunt now" I asked.

"That's all" he said.

I waited for a few seconds before I caught the scent of elk. I darted off into the woods.

I heard someone follow me. I turned quickly to see Alice staring at me startled by my sudden turn.

"What?" I asked.

"That was quite the moment you two had" she smiled.

"Alice please don't" I said.

She leaned against a tree.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked crossing her arms and resting her head against the tree.

"He went back to la push, he had to tell the pack about your where about"

"What does it matter to them where we are?"

"They need to know if you were going back to forks"

"Are you going back to forks?" she asked.

"No" I answered. "I can't go back, I've changed too much to go back" it made me sad knowing that I could never see Charlie or Renée.

"Jacob will be back soon" I said.

"Now can I hunt?"

"Ok"

I dashed off into the woods.

An hour or so later, we were all done. I had caught a few elk.

We walked back to the field. I put my hand in the middle as did everyone else.

We transported back to the throne room.

**Please review I know it's been ages!**


	7. shopping

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 7**

**Review please!**

Aro and the guard were waiting in the throne room. They turned to us.

"Princess" Aro said the guard bowed.

"Aro"

"How was the hunting trip?"

I looked at the Cullens, Edward was staring at me.

"Fine" I said. Aro smiled obviously seeing the look between me and Edward.

I smiled, turning for the door.

"Princess" Aro called.

"Yeah" I turned back.

"Don't forget what time it is!" he said.

I thought for a second.

"Oh, the winter ball!" he nodded.

"Yep"

"I will start planning" I smiled.

Aro smiled.

I walked to the door Jane followed.

Me and Jane were in my wardrobe, I was looking for the perfect dress. The winter ball was very important, every year we held a ball. We invite the covens from around the world. I had been planning it ever since I got here.

Jane was sitting in the purple mini sofa, reading a magazine. I picked out a purple full length dress.

"What do you think?" I twirled to the mirror.

"Pretty" I stopped twirling to see that Alice was leaning against the door.

"Alice" I said hanging the dress up.

She walked in, looking around with a huge smile on her face.

"Since when did you like fashion" she asked, looking at my collection of heels. I go shopping a lot so it was a big collection.

"Since I turned princess" I picked out another dress, walking over to the mirror.

"So what is this winter ball thing you were talking about?"

"The winter ball is a annual event" I smiled.

"Is that what your finding a dress for?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to go shopping?" her smile widened.

"Ok"

"Yay, I'll go get rose and we can all go together!"

She ran out the room, smiling like mad.

I laughed, at least we were friends again.

A few minutes later she reappeared, pulling rose along.

I grabbed their hands as we transported. We stood in the middle of my favourite shop.

"Wow!" Alice chimed.

**Hours later**

I sighed heavily, slumping on to the leather chairs in the store.

My shopping bags fell to my side. We had been shopping for hours and had not found the dress. There were so many but they weren't what I was looking for. I had bought lots of things for the outfit though, heels and Jewellery.

"Should we be getting back?" rose asked, sitting on the edge of the chairs.

"Ok" I answered. I sat up putting my hand in the middle, they put theirs on mine and we teleported. They left my room laughing. I walked over to my wardrobe to put away my new things. I took the tag of a new I had bought placing it with the rest.

I walked slowly out of my wardrobe, closing the doors behind me. That's when I heard it. There was the faint sound of music in the air. I followed it. The sound got louder, till I realised what it was. It was my lullaby. I got to the room it was coming from, and there as I thought was Edward. He sat at the stall of the grand white piano. His fingers gracefully hovered over the ivory keys as the sweet notes of my lullaby filled the room.

I walked slowly over to the piano, sitting down next to him. He obviously hadn't noticed my entrance as I sat down he turned to me a sad look in his eyes, and a nervous smile on his lips. He carried on playing, not seeming to be haltered by my presence. I smiled slightly.

This reminded me of before when he would play for me, on his piano. When he would hold me till I fell asleep. As the music came to a finish, I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed. He did the same, leaning his chin on my head. We stayed like that for a while, he turned us around to hug me.

Suddenly the door opened. We parted quickly. Turning to stare at the door.

"It's snowing!" Emmett yelled.

**Please review! I know it's really short and rubbish! **


	8. its snowing!

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 8**

**Please review!**

Emmett stared at us. His smile disappearing than appearing again even bigger.

"Sorry! Was I interrupting something?" he pointed at us.

We turned to each other, separating completely.

"No of course not" I said getting up.

"What were you saying Emmet?" I asked quickly.

"Ohh!" he looked back at the door. "It's snowing!"

"Ok"

He frowned.

"Emmett do you want to go play in the snow?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I smiled.

"Ok ill go get everybody and we will go to the field outside the city" I said walking out the door.

I told everyone what we were doing, and then went to get changed for the snow.

We met in the throne room. I was now wearing jeans, jacket, knee boots with fur trim and a woolly hat and scarf.

"Ok let's go!" I said. I had got some of the guard to come with us, Demetri, Alec, Jane and Felix.

They put their hands on mine and I transported us.

We looked around everything was completely white.

"Wow!" I whispered. Alice and Jane laughed.

Emmett and jasper started building a fort of snow while us girls laid in the snow making snow angels.

We giggled, standing up and looking at our angels.

"Beautiful!" Edward whispered looking over my shoulder at mine. I turned around smiling.

Suddenly something hit me in the back, I turned quickly to see Emmett smiling hugely at me.

A snowball smashed on my back.

He laughed at my reaction.

Edward started laughing with him, I looked at him.

I crouched down slowly to pick up a handful of snow, moulding it into a ball.

Throwing it straight in Edwards face.

He opened his eyes, wiping it away with his hand. Some flakes nestled in his beautiful bronze hair. I giggled stepping away.

He stared at me raising a perfect eyebrow.

He laughed bending quickly to throw snow back at me. I wiped it away.

I looked around to see everyone looking at us smiling. I picked up some more snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I screamed. Throwing it at Emmett before ducking behind a tree.

Everyone laughed before joining in. Snow flew through the air in every direction.

"Into the fort!" Emmett yelled.

I peered from the tree to see that it had split into girl's verses boys. I darted to Jane. Attracting snowballs as I went.

"Where are they?" I asked Jane.

"I don't know" she said.

We ran to a log ducking behind it.

I slowly peered over the snow covered log, the field had gone quite. I reached down to get some snow. Jane did the same standing up quickly, we were met with a blizzard of snowballs. I throw my snowball aimlessly before crouching back down to safety.

I heard the boys laughing.

We peered again, they were hiding around the fort.

"Guys, we are being beaten by a bunch of boys!" Alice crawled up to us.

"We are not going to lose" Jane whispered. "We have Bella"

"What!" Alice said.

I smiled.

"Go!" Jane said.

I stood up slowly. Stepping up onto the log.

"What is she doing?" Alice shrieked.

"Using her power!" Jane answered.

The boys laughed, throwing snowballs in my direction.

I concentrated. Just as the snow was about to hit me it stopped in mid air. Smashing and falling to the floor like it had hit a brick wall. I smiled. Looking up to see the boys staring at me shocked.

I laughed at their expressions, raising my hands.

I rose up the snow around me moulding it into snowballs before throwing them in the boy's direction.

Emmett ran for the fort. The snowballs hit the walls sending it to the ground just as he got inside. He groaned as it come crashing down on him trapping him in the heap. We all laughed. The rest of the boys ducked Edward was hit to the floor. I dropped my arms, stepping down from the log.

"We won!" Alice said hugging me.

Alice giggled pointing in Emmett's direction. I looked over to see him crawling his way out of the mountain of snow. He sighed.

"You won!" Emmett said.

Alec and Demetri appeared from behind a tree smiling.

I turned to Edward who was picking himself of the floor.

"You really are amazing!" he said as he dusted himself off. I smiled.

"Princess should we be getting back?" Jane asked.

I looked around it was starting to get dark.

"Ok let's go!" I said.

I put my hand in the middle, everyone did the same.

We transported to my room. Everyone left leaving me and Edward.

We stared at each other for a second.

"Well that was a interesting trip" I said quickly to break the long silent's.

"Yeah" he agreed looking down.

I walked over to the couch, crashing onto the cushions and reaching for the remote.

I turned on the TV.

I looked back to see that Edward was still standing there.

He looked over at me as the theme tune of friends hovered in the background.

"I had a good time today!" he said, still looking down.

"Same" I replied.

"Well I think are go" he turned for the door, he was half way through when he turned to speak.

"Good night princess!" he whispered.

"Good night Edward!" I whispered back.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He left closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a few seconds, before looking back at the TV.

My smile widened. I nestled back into the couch.

**Please review!**


	9. shopping for the perfect dress!

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 9**

**Please review!**

I was lying on the mini sofa in my wardrobe, planning the ball.

I had everything planned. I just needed the dress.

I sighed sitting up and walking to the door. The ball was two days away and I had to start decorating the ball room.

I walked to the ball room. People were waiting to help me.

"Princess" they all said in unison, I bowed before walking up to Benjamin.

He was using his power to decorate. Making icicles and snow. With our body heat it would not melt.

I was telling him were to hang the icicles. When I heard Alice run through the door.

"Bella!" she shouted.

I turned to look at her.

"Alice" I said.

She ran up to me.

"I was picking my shoes out for the ball, when I remembered you still didn't have your dress!"

"I know Ill get it tomorrow!"

She frowned.

"We are going shopping today!" she said grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the door.

"But I have to finish decorating!" I yelled.

"You can do that tomorrow" she said.

"Now take us to the mall"

I transported us to the mall.

Alice laughed.

"Ok were should we start"

I shrugged. We set of.

**Hours later**

We were about to leave, when I saw it.

It was the perfect dress. It was light blue, with sparkles on the bust. The waist was a dark blue ribbon. The skirt was made of two layers the bottom white and the top light blue fading into white at the hem. The parting down the front showing the bottom layer. The dress was beautiful and looked like it was made for a princess.

I ran up to it smiling. Alice ran after me.

"Wow!" she smiled. "Let's get it a go, we have been looking for hours and my feet our killing me!"

I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Ok not really but it's getting late"

"ok!"

I bought the dress and transported us back to my room.

I walked over to my wardrobe to hang up my dress.

Alice followed.

"Ok now we have the dress I have everything for the ball"

Alice sat in the mini sofa.

"Do you have a date?"

"No" I said turning away from her to look through my things.

"What about Edward?"

I looked at her. "No"

"Why?"

"Maybe because he broke my heart!" I said.

She looked down frowning. "He still loves you Bella, and I know you still love him"

"You better get back to jasper he`ll be wondering where you are" I said quickly walking out of my wardrobe.

Alice followed me out sighing before opening the door and leaving.

I sighed heavily falling back on to the sofa.

**Please review!**


	10. i never stoped loving you never

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 10**

**Please review! I know it's been ages!**

I was finishing decorating in the ball room.

I was not able to yesterday after shopping.

I was hanging up the last of the balloons and icicles.

Everything was ready but the disco ball which was being put up tomorrow morning.

I smiled as the last icicle was placed.

I turned for the door to leave, followed by Jane.

"Princess" she said catching up to me.

I turned to her.

"Do you have a date for the ball?" she asked as we carried on walking.

"No" I sighed, thinking of how Alice had asked me that.

She looked at me confused for a second, before continuing.

"I'm sure one of the guard would love to go with you" she said smiling, Jane never had a date for the ball she hadn't found her mate yet she always went with Alec.

"It's ok Jane I'm sure I'll be fine by myself!" I said rolling my eyes before entering my room.

I walked to my wardrobe.

As I looked at my dress for tomorrow I heard a knock at the door I turned quickly.

Edward looked back.

"Sorry" he apologised. "That's a beautiful dress" he said walking away from the doorway towards me.

"Thanks" I said.

He smiled.

"What was it you wanted Edward" I said. He stared at me nervously.

"I wanted to ask you" he started. He walked over to me. He looked into my eyes.

"I wanted to know" he looked down before looking back into my eyes.

"If you would be my date to the ball?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath.

"Edward I" I started.

"Bella I know that I hurt you and I can't forgive myself for what I did"

I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke before I could.

"I thought over the past few days we have sort of connected again" he smiled.

"Edward I'm sorry but I can't"

The beautiful smiled faded from his lips and his eyes saddened.

"I just can't Edward you hurt me" I said. "And I can't forget that!"

He opened his mouth to say something then shut it.

"You left" I said backing away from him, I felt like crying if I could.

"Bella" he walked forward to hug me but I dodged his embrace.

"You should leave" I said quickly.

I walked out of my wardrobe he followed still staring at the floor.

As I opened the door and motioned for him to leave he looked up.

"I never stopped loving you Bella" he walked through the door.

"Never" he said.

I looked down to the floor.

**Please review!**


	11. entrance to the ball!

**Princess Bella**

**Chapter 11**

**I know it's been ages.**

I lay on the sofa contemplating the events of yesterday, when Edward had asked me to the ball.

I knew I still felt for him but I couldn't just fall back into his arms like nothing had happened, he had to work for it.

Demetri had come to tell me the disco ball had been put up and I was waiting for Alice, rose and Jane to come and help me with my hair and makeup.

I turned the TV on and nestled into the cushions.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Bella it's us!" Alice called back through the door.

"Come in!"

Alice danced to my side.

"You ready for a makeover!"

"Yes" I sighed slipping of the sofa and ran over to my wardrobe.

Alice and rose dropped their dresses onto the mini sofa and came to join me in front of the full length mirror.

"sit down and we will start your hair and makeup"

I did as she said.

Alice started brushing through my hair while rose started my makeup.

"Bella?" Jane called from my room.

"Jane!" I yelled back.

She walked in and slumped onto the mini sofa next to the dresses.

She was never one for makeovers and so sat and watched Alice curl my hair.

"So what are you wearing for the ball?" I asked everyone.

A smile grew on Alice's face.

"Me and rose found some lovely dresses in Bloomingdales on our shopping trip"

I looked over to Jane, well more looked at her in the mirror as Alice wouldn't let me move my head.

She sat up.

"Oh, I'm wearing my black dress"

"Which one?" I asked.

She frowned at me.

"The strapless one with the lace" she replied frowning again and slumping back into the sofa.

"Sounds lovely" I whispered.

I heard her sigh in the background.

"And what are the boys wearing?" I asked picking a magazine up from the table and browsing the contents.

"We bought them dress suits" rose answered.

I smiled and looked down.

It was almost time for the ball to start when they had finished.

My hair was loosely curled.

I put on my dress and had Alice help me lace up the back.

The soft silk swished around my feet as I walked for the door.

Jane and rose had put on their dresses and sat waiting for me, Alice followed close behind.

Jane had on a black strapless dress which came to her knee, black stilettos and a black necklace. Her hair was up with a black flower nestled on the side.

Rose of course wore a long backless red dress, her hair in curls.

Alice had on a purple knee length dress.

We walked to the entrance of the ball room, I was to enter on the balcony above the ball room as the host.

Everyone went to the other entrance to meet their dates.

Felix and Demetri were waiting to open the doors.

As I heard them announce I took a deep breath.

**Please review! I know it's been ages since I updated but I wanted the chapter to be decent. The next chapter with be the last in the story so it might take some time to write I don't want you to be disappointed.**


	12. the winter ball

Princess Bella

Chapter 12

**Well here we are the last chapter. I have put me and my friends into this chapter as a extra coven hope you don't mind.**

As they opened the doors to the ball room I took a deep breath and walked forward onto the balcony.

I smiled as I stared out over the covens.

Everyone was here the Romanian coven, the Egyptian coven, the England coven, Irish coven and the American and European nomads.

And of course the Cullens.

"Thank you all for coming to our winter ball!" I said.

Everyone smiled at me.

I quickly transported to the stage on the other side of the ball room.

Only the guard looked over at me.

"Over here" I said into the microphone.

Everyone spun quickly and I laughed.

"Ok let's dance!"

The music started.

Aro liked to start with classical music before my choice started.

Each coven had a table.

I walked around to talk to everyone and found myself at the England covens table, I had meet them on my travels.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" kira, Sophie and charlotte sang back smiling.

Laura and Lausanne smiled.

They each wore a black lace dress with a different colour bow around their waist.

Kira had purple, Sophie turquoise, Laura red, and charlotte and Lausanne pink and white.

Kira, Sophie and charlottes mates were wearing a black suit with a tie and handkerchief to match their bows.

The Cullens and Denali coven were not the only veggie vamps.

Everyone but Laura were, Laura was a actual veggie in her human life and didn't like to kill animals.

We started talking when Alice came up to me.

"Why did you invite the dog!" she moaned.

I looked at her confused.

She pointed across the room.

I followed he finger until I saw him, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Jacob was sat at a table on edge from the vampires around him.

I smiled.

I turned back to Alice.

"He's my best friend Alice!"

She frowned.

"Fine!"

Jasper came up to us.

He grabbed Alice's hand and took her off to the dancefloor.

I mouthed a thank you to jasper before they disappeared into the crowd i saw him smile.

I turned quickly and walked over to Jacob.

His head snapped up instinctively as I approached him.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

He smiled.

"Isn't it the man who asks that?" he questioned standing up and taking my hand.

I shrugged as we started swaying to the music.

"So how are you liking your ball princess?" he asked.

He thought it funny people called me that.

"It's ok"

"How's the pack?"

"Ok"

"How's Vanessa?"

"Great" he smiled.

I smiled with him, I liked Vanessa she couldn't come to the ball with all the vampires around.

We danced for a couple of songs.

As the song came to a finish we laughed.

Jacob could only stay for a couple of hours before he had to go back to la push.

Jacob left and I started to talk to Jane.

"Come with me!" Alice sang grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dancefloor as my chemical romance bleared out of the speakers.

Alice let go of my hand and started dancing rose and Jane joined us.

Suddenly the music stopped.

Everyone gasped and turned to the stage.

Edward stood at the microphone.

I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I want to say something" he stared at me.

"I wanted to say that I love Bella, always have and always will" my eyes widened.

Everyone's eyes were on me as Edward continued to speak.

"And I know that she can't completely forgive me for what I did but I wanted to play something for her"

He walked over to the piano.

He looked at me as he started playing.

It was my lullaby.

A smile graced my lips as the beautiful music filled the ball room.

I could hear awws all through the girls in the crowd.

His eyes never left mine as he played.

As it came to a finish he smiled.

Everyone clapped.

As he stood to walk off the stage the music started again.

Edward made his way through the crowd.

He came up to me a small smile on his lips.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

I heard a "Yay!" come from behind me.

I turned around to find Emmett a big grin on his face.

"I have my little sis back!" he yelled, grabbing me into a bear hug and twirling me around.

"Emmett put me down!" I screeched.

He put me down a frown on his face.

"Love you too big bro" I smiled.

His smile returned.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward asked.

I turned to him and took his hand.

He twirled me towards the dancefloor as keep holding on started.

All the couples came onto the dancefloor.

I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck and he put his hands on my waist.

Jane and Alec, kira and Stefan and Sophie and Damon twirled around us as we danced.

Edward lowered his head.

"You don't know how happy I am!" he whispered.

I smiled raising my head to stare into his eyes.

"I can guess" I whispered back.

I could tell he was a happy as me.

"So I was thinking"

I looked at him confused.

"Since we are together again right?"

"Yes?" I was still confused as to where this was going.

"I was wondering" he looked into my eyes like he was searching for something.

"Would you consider marrying me?"

My eyes widened.

"Edward" I was shocked.

"Edward I love you but I can't marry you we literally just got back together"

He looked down.

"I think we should just carry on where we were ok!"

"Yeah that's fine".

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes I'm happy you took me back"

I smiled.

He smiled back his signature crooked smile that would have made my heart skip a beat if I was still human.

The song ended and another slow song started.

Everyone was up on the dancefloor.

Santiago and Corin had asked Laura and Lausanne to dance.

I watched Sophie, rose and Alice rest their heads on their mate's chests as they swayed to the music.

I did the same.

Edward rested his head on mine.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered.

I smiled into his chest as we danced on into our perfect piece of forever.

**The end.**

**Well there we are the last chapter of my story. I want to thank you all for reading a reviewing my story you have all been so nice! I hope you liked the end of my story and don't hate me for it, and don't hate me for adding me and my friends into it. i wanted to put them in it for helping me when i had writers block and gave me inspiration. Thank you all again!**

**And for the last time please review!**


End file.
